


Prime!

by KiraMyst



Series: This is International Rescue [1]
Category: Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother-Brother Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family as Team, Female Alan Tracey, Gen, Law Enforcement, Little Sisters, Military, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: In the year 2020, Earth and its surrounding space is primality protected by the Global Defense Force and International Rescue. This story focuses on International Rescue 'IR' and its founding family; The Traceys.Following the exploits of siblings; Siva, Vasu, Jafir, Gavin and Aarthi, who form an organization that is dedicated to saving people from various disasters.Using their specialty created technologically advanced crafts for Land, Sea, Air and Space Rescues. The most important of these seven vehicles are the Thunderbirds, five of which are piloted by the siblings.The Traceys dedicate their lives to IR in order to be closer to their late beloved father; Jeff Tracey.
Relationships: Brains & Grandma Tracey, Brains & Kayo, Brains & Maxx, Brains & Parker, Brians & Lady Penelope, International Rescue & The Global Defense Force, Lady Penelope & Kayo, Lady Penelope & Parker, Lady Penelope & Sherbet, Parker & Kayo, Parker & Sherbet, The Hood & Kayo, The Pilots & The Thunderbirds, The Tracey Family, Tracey's & Brains, Tracey's & Kayo, Tracey's & Lady Penelope, Tracey's & Parker, Tracey's & The Hood
Series: This is International Rescue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765027
Kudos: 2





	Prime!

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Thunderbirds Are Go! belongs to Gerry & Sylvia Anderson, ITV Studios and Pukeko Pictures :(  
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my TiIR!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on a Female!Alan Tracey, Female!Brains and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places ;)  
> Enjoy :)

Prologue

  
As light jazz played on the speaks in the room, six young people sat on the sat on the sunk-into-the-floor wrap-around couch in the living room. All sharing one side, nearly on top of each other, they were so close.

"Anniversary time again." reflects a lean young man with light brown wavy chin length hair, chiseled cheekbones, dark blue eyes and light caramel skin that he shared with his siblings, "Always comes round too quickly." he sighed reclined more into his seat.

Another young man leans against him his head on the formers lap, legs folded slight so his six plus feet can fit on the couch. Grey eyes looking out of the window into the starry night above, "Hope Appa likes what we did this year and how we handled everything." he remarks running his hair through his dark auburn long-quiffed chin length hair.

The youngest girl in the group, with her long brunette wavy hair tied up in a messy bun, her arms around the brother she was leaning against with her eyes looking down as she asked, "D-do you think Appa's be proud of us?", crawling, she curled up sideways on her eldest brothers lap, face tucking into his neck.

Said eldest, with his baby blue eyes looks down at the girl in his lap. Wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer, "Of course he is little sister." He reassured her. Smiling enough that dimples made an appearance on his cheeks.

"Appa would be proud, even If we'd decided not to go into search & rescue," said the second eldest brother next to the two, muscles in his plaid shirt clenching as his hands curl around their little sisters ankle, soothing her saying, "or even by not becoming pilots like him", giving the her foot a little shake, getting little smiles from his sister and brother.

Leaning against the former with her head on his shoulder, the eldest girl with straight black hair up in a ponytail and golden-brown eyes opening from having shut them earlier speaks up, "Yeah, he'd be proud of the way we kept to the IR Code and put the Rescue before anything else, just like he taught us."

The siblings all gave small soft smiles at each other before getting comfortable again, the sound of jazz continuing into the night …

A while later an older woman with short shoulder-length wave grey hair and purple track suit comes into the room to find the young people fast asleep on top of each other.

Smiling she turns down the lights, walking away quietly as she whispers to the air,

"Oh son, you'd be so proud of how they've kept themselves going after you left."

Looking over she shoulder into the room one last time.

"You couldn't have asked for more perfect Traceys."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think ?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
